fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Language (FE9)
This page contains all of the conversations used in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance using the Ancient Language, translated into English. Italicised speech signifies that the character is speaking in the ancient tongue, while print shows standard English, or "Tellius language". In the game text is displayed in a purpose-made font which can be deciphered with a key and sung passages of the ancient language are backwards and in Japanese. Chapter 15 Reyson: Sacred trees! Seed, root and trunk! Awake from your slumber and heed my cry! Answer the call of the green, mighty ones! Naesala: ...The ancient tongue. It's been many years since I heard it last. You can still speak it. Chapter 17 Leanne: Whatever is this...? Ike: ...Um... that's a girl. Nasir, you said that the male heron we met was the only surviving member of the race. Nasir: I believed it to be true. To find another survivor... it's a miracle. Leanne: ...Who are you? Ike: Hey, wait, please! I must speak—Leanne: Yaaaa...! Stay away, human! ---- Reyson: ...The forest is whispering something. Reyson: ...What is it? What are you trying to tell me? ---- Leanne: ... Reyson: Leanne! Leanne: Reyson, my brother? Brother! Brother!! Reyson: Is it really you, Leanne? This is no dream? Reyson: How is this possible? How did you survive all this time? ---- Tibarn: Leanne? Do you know who I am? Leanne: Tibarn? Of the hawk tribe, yes? Tibarn: That's right. You remember my name. Have you been here by yourself for all these years? Leanne: I don't know... That night... My sisters took me and hid me in the small shrine. I'm sure they sung a galldr to me... And then I became so sleepy... Reyson: The forest protected her. It kept her asleep for so long... There's no way to express my grattitude. Reyson: Thank you... With all that I am, I thank you. ---- Sanaki: I'm sorry... I'm so truly sorry... Leanne: That is enough... Sanaki: ...? Reyson: Leanne? Leanne: Please rise, Apostle Sanaki. Sanaki: You... What is it you want? Are you telling me to stand? ---- Sanaki: You... Leanne: It is enough. It was not your fault. Reyson: Leanne! Leanne: Brother... it is enough, is it not? Forgive this child. Her apology is... so sincere. Reyson: Leanne! You cannot ask me to forgive them! You were asleep... You don't know what these humans did to us... Leanne: ...I do know. The forest... told me everything. Reyson: You... know? Leanne: ...Everyone... is... gone aren't they? Reyson: That's right... everyone is gone. That's why I cannot release my hatred. Leanne:'' Brother, my loving brother, Reyson. The pain and sadness is in you, brother. It clouds your very soul. To see you like this, to watch you. It hurts me. Please... do not lose yourself to hate.'' Reyson: Leanne, my sister. Reyson: I understand. If that is how you feel... Chapter 18 Reyson: You treated us with courtesy, beorc. We must act accordingly. Isn't that so, Leanne? Leanne: Yes, brother. Chapter 22 Ike: Was there anything else written about this beorc woman? A name, perhaps... Reyson: Elena... Reyson: Translated into our language, it was probably Elena. Chapter 25 Tibarn: Leanne! I'm coming in. Leanne: King Tibarn! Tibarn: How are you feeling? Leanne: Today I am feeling most splendid. Tibarn: Ah, it is good to hear that you are well. Not surprising—it is a beautiful day! Leanne: And I am growing used to the smell of the sea. Tibarn: Yes, we hawks enjoy the smell of the sea as well. Then you are starting to feel more at home here? Good, good. And how is Lord Lorazieh? Leanne: ...Unchanged...... Tibarn: Hm... I had thought his condition might have improved. Well, let's hope for a brighter tomorrow. Leanne: ...Yes! ---- Leanne:'' A letter?'' Tibarn: Hm? Yes, that's right. It's a letter from Reyson. It appears the Crimean army has passed safely through Daein and is on its way to the homeland. Leanne: What good news! So he's doing well, isn't he? Tibarn: Yes, Reyson is fine, but... I wonder what happened. He doesn't give details, but he asks Phoenicis to send reinforcements. ---- Tibarn: I'd like nothing better than to take wing immediately, but I can't leave Lord Lorazieh and Leanne here alone... Leanne: I'll go with you! Tibarn: No, that won't work. Leanne: But...! Tibarn: Don't try that look on me. There's no way I'm taking you with me. Lotz: Yeah, that's crazy talk! Leanne: ...Big meanie!!! Tibarn: I suppose it's time to put my plan into action. Lotz: What is it? Leanne: Plan? ---- Leanne: Please put that cloth in here. Lotz: Um, I... I don't have any idea what you're trying to say. Maybe I should talk louder... Leanne: Tee hee! You're not very smart! I want you to take this... and put it in here. Lotz: Um, DO YOU WANT ME... TO PUT THIS... IN THAT BAG?? Leanne: Yes, yes. Lotz: Got it! In it goes! I'm getting the hang of this. I'M PUTTING IT IN THE BAG! Leanne: Ah! Aaaaahhhh!!! Lotz: What? I something wrong? Leanne: !! Who's there!? Lotz: WHAT? SOMEONE IS BEHIND ME?? Gwaaaa!!! Leanne: Lotz! No! Let him go! Black Knight: If you want your father to be killed, then by all means keep screaming. Leanne: ...Brother... Chapter 28 Leanne: ...Ahh? ...Where am I... Izuka: Wee hee hee! It appears that she's finally coming around! Soldier: Hello, little heron girl. There's nothing to be afraid of. I won't hurt you. Just sit there and be quiet, all right? Leanne: Where is... this place? Who are you?....... ---- ???: ...Whew. I thought as much when I furst snuck in here, but this really is an unbelievable place. What in Ashera's name is going on? Why are all these crazed laguz creeping about? Leanne: I hate this! ???: Hm? Oh, you don't like this, eh? Neither do I. This helmet and armor are horribly restrictive, you know? Naesala: How's that, Leanne? It's been twenty years, but I'm still quite an eyeful. Don't you agree? Leanne: Uh-huh. You're very handsome, Naesala. Naesala: Yeah, I haven't changed much, eh? And you knew it was me back there right away, didn't you? Ah, I'm glad you survived. It's very good to see you again. Leanne: Yes... I am also pleased. ---- Naesala: Here we go, Leanne. Hold on tight. Leanne: I will! ---- Leanne: Naesala! Over there! Naesala: Tibarn and friends, eh? Oh, very good. This will work nicely... ---- Nealuchi: I couldn't be late to the rescue of the dear lady Leanne, now could I? Leanne: Nealuchi! You came for me, too? Nealuchi: Oh! What a glorious sight... You look so much like your dear, departed mother... Sniff... Leanne: Don't cry, Nealuchi! ---- Leanne: Brother! Oh, my brother! Reyson: Leanne! You're safe! Leanne: Brother! Brother! ---- Naesala: What? Enough of your nonsense. I prefer to keep my life intact, thank you. Leanne: Naesala, are you leaving? Naesala: Listen to me, Leanne. I have no good reason to fight the king of Daein. Final Leanne: Say, brother... Reyson: Leanne? What is it? Leanne: That dragon with the big wings... I wonder if he's a laguz? Reyson: A laguz... No, it can't be. Ashnard's mount was a wyvern... Wasn't it? Leanne: I can't tell for sure but it feels that way. Reyson: If he is a laguz, the transform galdr may restore him to normalcy. Leanne: Then let us sing. ---- Ike: He was one of the dragon tribe? Reyson: Yes. Leanne: Poor thing... ---- Mist: Reyson! Leanne! Leanne: Hm? What is it, Mist? Reyson: What? Mist: Here. Reyson: ...Oh! Leanne: The medallion. Mist: The medallion belongs in Serenes Forest. My mother... was only holding it for Lillia. Reyson: ...Leanne, you take it. Leanne: Thank you, little Mist. Epilogue Ike: Guests? Leanne: Master Ike! Thank you for everything. Reyson: He's talking about us. We're taking my father to visit Gallia for a while. We herons prefer to live near the forests, after all. Tibarn spoke with King Caineghis on our behalf. ---- Mist: Um... do you think... I could touch the medallion one last time? For my mom? ...And dad? Leanne: Yes. It's all right, isn't it, brother? Reyson: Of course. Go ahead, put out your hand. ---- Reyson: And I'd also like to give our heartfelt thanks to your parents as well. For fulfilling the hopes of our sister... Thank you. Leanne: Thank you, our kind-hearted beorc friends. Mist: You... You're welcome! Category:Speech